A Drizzy and Drip Short 1
by dj944534
Summary: Cilia, Drizzy, and Drip must help Mayor Concious Santorini!


[Mayor Concions Santorini is in her office pacing around in worry. A brain cell worker then shows up]

Brain Cell: "Mayor Santorini they're here!"

[Cilia,Drizzy,and Drip walks in]

Mayor S.: "Perfect!"

Cilia: "What's the emergency you called us about?"

Mayor S.: "Here let me show you." [She points to a diagram with Christine and points to a resident swollen muscle in her ankle] "This is the emergency!"

Cilia: "That? Don't worry, cells in that department are already working on it."

Mayor S.: "Yes I know that but I need the healing process to be faster! Christine has to cheer at school later today and she can't do it with a sprained ankle!"

Cilia: "Sorry Ma'am, but I'm not over that department so I don't know if that's possible.."

Drizzy: "..Um I think I can help. I can use my tissue reliever invention on the sprained area so Christine's ankle can quickly recover."

Cilia: "Oh no, not another one of your inventions!"

Mayor S.: "No no that'll be perfect! Please use it right away!"

Drizzy: "But.."

Mayor S.: "But what?"

Drizzy: "In order for it to heal the tension in her ankle, it must move the tension to another area in Christine. Meaning anywhere there's tissue Christine can get a cramp."

Cilia: "See? I just knew there would be something wrong with your invention like always."

Drizzy: "Hey, you try making inventions and let's see how perfect it is!"

Mayor S.: [Pondering to herself] Christine really wants to cheer, if she don't she won't get to see Hector. And as a Mayor sometimes you have to make sacrifices. [Out loud] "As the mayor of Christine I hereby permit you to use your invention!"

Drip: "Yahoo, this'll be fun!"

Cilia: (Sigh) "Lets just get it over with."

 **Bodily Fluid Transition**

[They are now at the swollen location and the traffic here is terrible. The trio gets out of (Cilia's) car.]

Cilia: "Holy mitosis, the traffic here is ridiculous!

Drip: "At least it's not as bad as a sugar crash." [A/N If you haven't see what that looks like you haven't watched the show. I think the episode is called "Sugar Shock"]

Drizzy: "Everything will be running smoothly once I shoot this beam!

[Drizzy shoots beam unto tissue and it slowly decompress]

Drip: "Wow!"

Cilia: "Yeah nothing exploded."

[Drip and Cilia chuckles which is making Drizzy annoyed]

Drizzy: "Ha ha. Anyways in just a few minutes Christine's swollen ankle will no longer be! I just wonder where will the side effect take place?.."

[Outside Christine's body]

Christine: "Hmm? That's weird, my ankle feels completely better. Although that's strange it doesn't matter because I get to cheer after all!"

[Back inside Christine at the city hall (aka the brain)]

Mayor S.: "Thanks you so so much Chief Cilia! I knew I could count on you and your siblings!"

Cilia: "No problem, now I have to get back to the station to help with criminal patrolling. (To Drizzy and Drip) Come with?"

Drip: "I would but I promised to help out a friend."

Drizzy: "Not me, I have to get ready for an important showdown tomorrow."

[The next day Drizzy and Dianne are having a "who has the better invention" showdown in Christine's left arm.]

Drizzy: "...That's all it does?

Dianne: "What do you mean "that's all it does"? At least my inventions actually work!"

Drizzy: "Aha, but this time I'm 100% sure mine will work and I'll have the better invention!"

[As Drizzy prepares to showcase his gadget the arm muscle cramps and squashes Drizzy along with his gadget]

Drizzy: (Muffled) "No, not again!"

[Outside of Christine]

Christine: "Ow my arm is cramped, must have been all of the cheering I did yesterday.'"

[Back to Drizzy and Dianne]

Dianne: "If your invention is suppose to cause cramps the you did a great job!"

Drizzy: (Manages to squeeze half of his body from under muscle)"Will you please make fun of me later and just help me up?"

[Dianne pulls Drizzy from under muscle]

Drizzy: "And now back to my invention!"

Dianne: "You mean the broken one."

Drizzy: (Looks at his invention) "No! Why does this always happen to me?!"

Dianne: "Looks like I win again, see you later "Dizzy"!"

[She walks away]

Drizzy: "I can't believe my own invention I used yesterday worked against me today. (Sigh) I have nothing else to do, guess I'll go hang out with Amillia.."

[Drizzy leaves to go find Amillia]

And that's the end of my short story. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
